


无解命题

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 日清校园paro。以娜美视角展开，主全员，含索香。庆祝ZS合体一周年！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	无解命题

送给舌哥@toongue的日清校园paro文。以娜美视角展开，主全员，含索香，不知所云，建议不看:(

2019.5.27索香同框我写了篇日清paro，没想到2020.5.27我又写了篇日清paro，缘，妙不可言。感谢舌哥点梗让我非常梦幻地庆祝ZS合体一周年！

\- - -

我是娜美，一个普通的女高中生。

此时我正参加日本大学入学考试中心统考。这是至关重要的资格考试，是考大学的第一关，这次考试成绩出来后，我们才可以在二月参加所报考的学校的自主命题考试。

统一广播传来刺耳的铃声，戴着眼镜看上去有点凶的监考老师按时下发试卷，原本静得能听见自己心跳的考场内如今此起彼伏地响起哗啦哗啦翻卷的噪音。国文卷子已传到手中，我匆匆接过试卷，直接翻到最后一页。

“请你以青春为题，写一篇作文。”

我一边构思文章一边翻回前面迅速做着选择填空问答题。时间悄悄流逝，最后只剩下这道占分最大的题目。终于来了。

冒着微汗的右手捏紧有羽毛装饰的圆珠笔，左手则不自觉地搓橡皮以缓解压力，裹在橡皮上的蓝白胶纸被蹭掉一层半透明的皮。

我强迫自己冷静，做了一番深呼吸，抽出压在试卷下面的草稿纸，凭借脑海不断涌现的一帧帧画面去构建完善自己的作文大纲。

せいしゅん……

我想到同班同学兼好伙伴索隆。他是个热衷于剑道的绿发男生，高一在全国剑道比赛上输给了前辈米霍克，从那时候开始他发誓要把击败米霍克、成为世界第一剑豪当作目标。

很奇怪，我们听他说着这种中二的话，丝毫不会产生嘲笑的心思。正如约肖特豪斯说过：青春的幻想既狂热又可爱。

回忆当时比赛现场，场地中央用白线框起来的偌大矩形空地是两位选手的主要活动区域，场地三面坐着一脸严肃的评委以及激情飞扬的赛事广播员。观众席上人声鼎沸，他们拉着“狮子歌歌”“一心道场”“不柔的剑是不强的”等各色应援旗帜。

米霍克和索隆身穿击剑服进行一对一决斗，之前听说米霍克在面对等级比自己低的对手时只会用短竹刀，那次也是。

索隆憋红了脸，心里定然不爽，他如一头暴躁的狮子般发起急攻，竹刀挥舞，迫切想证明给对手看自己的强悍。而米霍克不上当，沉着下盘向前迈步，短竹刀快准狠地一拨一刺，索隆被锋利逼人的剑势击飞，砰地一声向后倒地。

获胜的人转身就走，还说了句“变强吧！索隆。”

那个在我们眼里已经很厉害很厉害的索隆正大字形躺在地上，右手捂住双眼。一开始我还以为场地强光过于明晃，直到一起观战的山治二话不说从我身边冲出去，我才察觉不对劲。那是我第一次看见坚强如钢铁般的大男孩，眼眶里流出不甘的泪水。

谁的青春没有一段刻入脑髓的不堪回首。

或许做错事被师长当众批评，或许被女同学合起来排挤，或许被男同学的低俗恶作剧整蛊，或许表白失败后还同处一个班级，或许输掉某场自己非常重视的比赛。

我们担心索隆一蹶不振，但那不可能。他确实消沉了一会儿，仅仅一会儿。因为山治看不下去了。

他揪着索隆衣领，恶声恶气地嚷嚷：“绿藻头你个混蛋，刚才娜美叫你你都不应，是想怎样？”

索隆明显不想搭理他，拨开山治的手。

山治再次拦住他：“输了就输了，你这样摆个臭脸是输不起吗？！”他比任何人都激动，卷成圆圈的眉毛一颤一颤。

索隆烦了，吼回去：“我就是输不起！我不想输了！我以后也不会再输了！”

“那你他妈现在摆着这副嘴脸端着这种态度就能赢了是吧？！” 我不确定我有没有听错，但女人的直觉告诉我山治连声音都抖了。

索隆用肩膀撞开他，径直走过去。“我怎么样，不用你管。”

说是这么说，冷静后他用实际行动告诉我们，山治那番话，他听了进去。

要赢，必须赢，超越强者，成为最强者，完成和好友古伊娜的约定。

这个年纪的男孩，把尊严和约定看得比什么都重要，包括生命。

书上池田大作说得没错。青年，在任何困厄的处境中都有站起来的力量。

他开始日以继夜地练习，无论春夏秋冬，无论上课下课。

有次我上课不小心走了神，饶有兴趣地观察着同学们在干什么。卡文迪许捧着那块玫瑰花纹镜子左右照看，就算上课也不忘欣赏自己美丽的容貌，单手撑头的佩罗娜对着黑板上的公式两眼放空，莫利亚爱搞些小手工，剪了许多像影子一样黑黢黢的小人，准备下课送给大家。

我以为索隆在眺望风景，毕竟教室窗外樱花飘落，非常漂亮。缱绻温柔的春风里卷裹了绿叶的私语与鸟雀的嘈杂。

但原来他没有注意大好风光，眉头紧皱像苦思冥想着什么，嘴里咬根红色笔杆，托腮的右手握成半拳攒紧蓝笔，拿着黑笔的左手自然放置在桌面上。

突如其来的一句“三刀流”吓得周围同学都抬起头，他还拿充当刀具的三支笔做了个非常酷炫的动作，惹火了正在讲课的老师，毫无意外被赶到外面拖着船锚负重跑。

原来他一直琢磨着怎么变强，怎么才能实现自己的远大理想。

天气好的时候，索隆会在道馆修行。在隔壁餐厅巴拉蒂打工的山治总带上几个菜去道馆，等大汗淋漓的索隆完成训练，而后跟他并排坐在木地板上进餐。我撞见他们这样好几次了，索隆累得不想说话，山治默契地没开口找茬，只有那时他们才难得能够平静相处。

天气不好的时候，他在家也不忘修行，穿件印有饭团花纹的衣服，在全身镜前摆出三刀流的姿势，哑铃七零八乱放在地上。这是从山治的吐槽中得知的信息，他描述得栩栩如生，我完全可以想象。

真好，大家都有自己喜欢做的事情以及努力奋斗的目标。索隆想成为世界第一剑豪，我想成为优秀的航海士，但我和他又不太一样，我没经历过他经历过的重大打击，他也没经历过我的经历。

我要每天与烦杂琐事周旋，付出一百二十倍努力在24小时中撕条口子偷取更多时间。

上课认真记着笔记，放学去“阿龙公园”海鲜餐厅打工，回家熬夜备考航海士，以至于第二天被闹钟吵醒的时候才发现自己昨晚又趴在桌子上睡着了。

衣服都来不及换，穿的还是昨天那套，上身打底白衬衫和粉色V领毛背心，下身灰色百褶裙、黑色长筒袜和一对溅了泥点的棕色小皮鞋。

抓起桌上摊开的习题册、橙色壳儿的手机、左上角一本有关航海的叫《Navigation》的书，一股脑倒进书包。再从鞋柜旁边提了把伞，急匆匆冲出家门。

奔向车站途中有堵很长很长的墙壁，墙壁上涂着一幅幅鲜艳明丽的画，可我从来没有时间仔细观赏。

巴士经过踌躇桥，我大喊：“等等我！”公交司机却没理会，丢下一句“好了，关门了。”，便残忍地在我面前关上车门。看着逐渐远去的可可罗巴士，我重重地叹了口气：“不会吧。”

但操蛋的现实就这样，总爱将人耍得团团转。

放学后我带着那把粉色雨伞冲出教学楼，伙伴们还跟我打招呼。尤其是山治，他总能第一时间发现我，大喊“娜美桑~”。又可爱又贴心的乔巴对我说“加油”，给我莫大的鼓励。走路也要看书的学霸罗宾听到他叫，放下了一直捧在手里的书，抬头含笑目送我。

电车上，老蔡脸红地看着自己女朋友baby 5，鹰眼不停刷手机，佩罗娜在旁边偷瞄了一下就不感兴趣地移开了视线，小学生情侣雷欧和蔓雪莉有说有笑，单身人士藤虎则微昂着头，目不见为净。而我正在仔细阅读奥哈拉公司出版的《气象学考试》，往有用的那一页贴上五颜六色的标签。

我迟到了，店长阿龙手里夹着印有太阳标志和阿龙公园字样的盘子大声训斥我，他极大可能会在月底扣我工资。不必跟钱过不去！我咬咬牙，低头说声对不起。

说完连忙走到后厨洗碗，克罗欧比端着一大摞盘子放在我旁边：“拜托了。” “是。”我手拿一块黄绿海绵勤快地刷碗，一边用手臂擦了擦额头流下眉眼的汗。

我很忙，忙到索隆找我，问我最近圈圈眉发生了什么事情时，才发觉自己有段时间没跟伙伴好好聊天了。

索隆说最近山治不怎么搭理他，见到他走过去就扯个拙劣的理由掉头走，神色慌张。

“说不定山治君很忙呢，他最近不是在做网红甜品嘛。”

“我看他就很有空，天天泡在女孩堆里。”

你听你听，说出来的话冒着一股酸味儿。

哎，我内心叹了口气，答应索隆帮他问问。

找山治的时候发现他手机屏幕没关，好奇心驱使我瞄了一眼。人们都爱把锁屏屏保设置成想天天看到的人。我的锁屏屏保是贝尔梅尔、我和诺琪高，我们仨在橘子树下捧着熟落的橘子开怀大笑。而山治的锁屏屏保，是他嘴里那个蠢蛋绿藻头抱着三把竹刀睡觉。

我忽然不知怎么跟索隆交代，忙着忙着忘了这茬，等我想起来的时候，他们关系又缓和了不少，看来已经谈过一场，或者说打过一场。

再往后的日子，高二下学期，薇薇要转学了。为了给父亲的工作帮忙，她即将离开伙伴，前往鸟取县。

说起这个让大家猝不及防的消息之前，坐在一旁的路飞手捧泡面，乔巴和山治在玩足球，乌索普配合索隆练剑却被一击打中头部，我拿着橘子饮料笑得比太阳花还灿烂。

回想起我们初次相识，我抓着她的手飞奔去教学楼旁那棵最大的樱花树下，乔巴、山治、乌索普坐着那张长椅，拿起大包小包的零食朝我俩挥舞，后来乔巴甚至高兴得站到椅子上面，吓得乌索普赶紧叫他乖乖坐下。路飞靠着树根打呼噜，从鼻孔里吹出一条长长的鼻涕泡。索隆依然不知日夜地挥着竹刀。我向他们介绍薇薇，从此以后我们就是伙伴啦。

害羞的薇薇渐渐融入我们，跟我们有说有笑。我们把六张课桌拼成一张大桌子，围成一圈自习，路飞每次都顾着睡觉，口水浸湿课本却浑然不知，乔巴在做笔记，乌索普戴着他橙色的耳罩降噪耳机听音乐，索隆练习三“笔”流，坐在索隆旁边的山治又想骚扰薇薇，被我一脸嫌弃地推开，薇薇笑得很开心。

某次我由于过度劳累病倒了，躺在校医室的铁床上，耳边不断传来伙伴们关怀备至的声音。薇薇是一直守护在我床边的人，她时不时给我换毛巾、擦身体，当她冰凉柔软的手贴在我发烫的脸颊时真是舒服得不得了，我不禁蹭了又蹭。还有路飞他拿着橘子在我面前晃，逗我开心，那个笨蛋。

我们试过在雨中奔跑，我带了伞但不想用，因为我想跟大伙儿一起淋雨，这种感觉真的太爽啦！路飞依然是第一个往前冲的人，在他后面是山治和索隆，山治比索隆跑得快些，但索隆也不甘示弱，他俩肯定又在做那种幼稚的比赛了，兴奋的薇薇伸手去接雨水，我在旁边笑，后面是开心得蹦蹦跳跳的乔巴和差点滑倒的乌索普。

记得我们参加的那次夏日祭，布鲁克成功捞到两条小金鱼，花衬衫弗兰奇双手插兜，好一副大哥风范，罗宾穿着一身非常漂亮的浴衣，头上还别了朵红色山茶花，乔巴一点一点用牙撕着大团棉花糖，山治在嚼烤大王乌贼，索隆手里抱着洼之内娃娃，乌索普买了副狙击王面具戴在头上。梳着大背头的克洛克达尔侮辱了薇薇的家乡，路飞一听就来气，揪住他衣服要动手打他，善良的薇薇上前调解。那时天空的烟花多么绚烂。

一起堆雪人、打雪仗，一起吃热乎乎的泡面，一起在左手手腕上戴了画着叉的纸条，那是伙伴的标记。如果时间定格在那一瞬间该多好，所有美好就不会流失。

但原来事情总是处于不断的变化中。比如薇薇要离开，比如香克斯和凯多对峙，比如纽盖特拦着要去揍蒂奇的艾斯。

薇薇走的那天，我们拍了条短视频发给她——站在樱花树下一同举起戴着伙伴标志的手。大家拍完以后都沉默了，显然还沉浸在这种因别离而悲伤的氛围中，尤其想到我们毕业以后也要各奔东西，心头就有了失落感。

山治蔫蔫的，含着棒棒糖不知道想什么。直到索隆用手肘撞他。

“喂，白痴卷眉毛。以后毕业了我们就再也见不到了吧。”

“啊，是啊，混蛋绿藻头。我可天天盼望着早点毕业，这样就不用看到你那颗绿得发光发亮的脑袋了。”

“什么？你以为我很想天天看到你吗。你这个靶子眉、色河童，天天在我面前晃悠，搞得我心烦意乱。”

“肌肉藻、迷路藻！是你搞得我心烦意乱！你就一根筋的啥事不管……”

索隆一手抽掉山治嘴里的棒棒糖，糖果与嘴唇分离时还带出一缕亮晶晶的银丝。

山治还没反应过来绿藻头又发什么神经，他的唇即刻被另一瓣唇堵上。

他们发展成情侣关系后也没看出来有什么变化，两人依然一言不合就吵嘴打架。

上学期咱们学校举行骑马战，几百人在操场上同时竞技，非常热闹。我对这种打打杀杀的游戏不感兴趣，就站在教学楼走廊里遥望下面激烈的赛况。

库赞对纽盖特，波鲁萨利诺对马尔科，萨卡斯基对乔兹，还有大声呼喊的克比以及四处流窜的巴基。

“路飞，还撑得住吗？”艾斯说着，冲过去阻拦要对路飞出手的萨卡斯基，结果被一拳打翻。

一场盛大而轰动的混战。

看着看着，乔巴小步朝我奔来，第一句就是：“不好了娜美，索隆和山治又打架了。”

那不是很正常的事情吗。

“不是的，不是的，这次不一样。娜美你快去劝架吧，山治要出人命了！”大概因为我拳头征服过无数男生，所以乔巴在这方面特别信任我。

这么严重？！我一慌，连忙让乔巴带路，边跑边问清楚情况。

“山治和索隆没参加骑马战，倒是去了学校废弃工具房，听说要比个高低上下。我不放心，偷偷跟了过去。”

“接着呢？”

“我看到他们脱了个精光，浑身腻汗扭成一团。山治一开始还咬索隆的肩膀，但你知道索隆他皮糙肉厚根本就不怕嘛。”

“他还死死地抓住山治手腕不让他逃，一下又一下地撞山治的屁股。我看到有血流出来了！怎么办，怎么办。”

“……”

我刹停脚步。

忘了后来我是怎么跟乔巴含糊地解释了一番，只让他准备创伤药膏并将它偷偷放在索隆抽屉，其余事情不要管。

原来时间真的过得很快，我们已是成年人了，正在读高三了。

遥想当年，那贴满校园各个角落的社团宣传海报、小冯教美女四人组跳舞而加洛特在旁负责摄像、麦哲伦叫伊万科夫上学不许化浓妆、艾斯和萨博勾肩搭背有说有笑地走出教学楼、隔壁邻居库洛卡斯大叔站在阳台举着望远镜看冲天海流……

好像才昨天发生的事情，事实上早已沦为遥远的过去式。

重新聚拢在脑海中的片段，像情人唇舌里渡来渡去的棒棒糖，沁出热带水果的熟甜芳香。

考试草稿纸上密密麻麻写满词语和句子，我顿时感觉头昏脑涨，青春到底是个什么鸟东西，毫无头绪，想起来像团理不清的线球，说起来又比一匹布还长，朦胧而鲜艳，隐秘而张扬。

先挑了几个容易得分的点，用红笔圈出来，例如：梦想、努力、伙伴、热血……

再排除可能扣分的点，用红笔打个叉，例如：失败、压力、试探、分离、隐秘、禁忌……

我迅速将草稿纸的内容誊写到答题卡上。

考试结束铃声响起前的两三分钟，我停了笔。环顾四周，同学们脸上洋溢着笑容，那是即将解放的胜利。我小心翼翼把试卷折叠好。

这场青春会得到回报吗？

我们会有得以实现的梦想、永恒不变的友谊、修成正果的爱恋吗？

谁知道呢。

反正我不知道。

这本来就是一道无解的命题，尽人事就好。

但我知道，待会想去哪里吃，吃什么。

要是路飞又叫我们吃泡面，我就给他一拳。

-END。

\- - -

2019年5月下旬（如今刚好一年了）写过一篇日清校园paro《重逢是青春恋爱加长版》，讲毕业后索香二人的重逢，刚好对应了那时剧情索香同框。

对不起舌哥我写得太烂了我究竟在写什么QAQ

总而言之，感谢海贼王、日清食品、洼之内英策以及TALK OP。

万分感谢读到最后的你。


End file.
